Легион
by Tygger
Summary: <html><head></head>Англия, 21 век. Демоны снова встречаются и выясняют отношения.  После сезона 2. Содержит пейринг Клод/Себастьян/Ханна</html>
1. Northwood

_Нортвуд, Великобритания, наши дни._

Дом был двухэтажный, стены из красного кирпича, и одна из них – та, что со стороны сада – была почти полностью покрыта плющом. Сад немного разочаровал гостя: газон бал подстрижен, но и только. Кусты и деревья росли как хотели. Очевидно, ветвей никогда не касались садовые ножницы. Кое-где была не убрана листва, а старый деревянный забор местами просел и покосился. Нигде не было ни одной клумбы с цветами, лишь перед самым парадным входом несколько чахлых пионов.

Сам дом, впрочем, снаружи выглядел обжитым и довольно уютным. В окнах второго этажа уже вот около часа горел свет, сначала в детской, потом в спальне. На несколько минут озарилось окно кухни на первом этаже – очевидно, кто-то из обитателей зашел перекусить.

Этот свет казался заманчивым, особенно человеку, стоящему в саду по щиколотку в грязи под проливным осенним дождем. Было около десяти вечера, и уже давно стемнело. Дождь ослабел, но и не думал прекращаться. Незнакомец, пришедший пешком от железнодорожной станции Нортвуд, терпеливо ждал. Он поймал себя на мысли, что ему хочется туда, где сухо, тепло и уютно, и мысленно пожурил себя за слабость.

Когда свет в окне детской погас, незнакомец двинулся к дому. Проникнуть внутрь не стоило труда: кухонное окно было приоткрыто в режиме проветривания. Нажав на створку снаружи, пришелец легко выдавил раму и тут же подхватил ее, чтобы она не свалилась на пол. Оказавшись в темной кухне, он опустился на корточки, замер и прислушался. В тот момент в теле его была напряжена каждая мышца, а нос отчаянно втягивал воздух. Но прошла минута-другая, а в доме царила все та же почти полная тишина, нарушаемая лишь звуками неторопливых шагов и шороха одежды из спальни наверху, звуков, недостижимых из кухни для человеческого уха. Но незнакомец их прекрасно слышал, и они успокоили его. Хозяева дома продолжали заниматься своими делами – похоже, ему удалось проскользнуть незамеченным.

Он встал с пола и огляделся. Обошел вокруг длинного стола в форме буквы «П». Поверхность сияла чистотой даже в сумраке ночи. На дверце духовки висело полотенце. В раковине стояла одинокая чашка с остатками молока. Посудомоечная машина, стиральная машина, микороволновка и другая утварь – ничего примечательного. В небольшой нише над плитой прислоненной к стене стояла красная табличка, на которой красовалась надпись из пластилина: Hannah΄s Kitchen.

Бросив на нее пристальный взгляд, незнакомец покинул кухню и оказался в холле. Здесь тоже, на первый взгляд не было ничего особенного. Два кожаных дивана друг напротив друга, ковровое покрытие на полу и на ступенях лестницы с резными перилами, уводящей на второй этаж. Черно-белые репродукции в рамках украшали стены. Зоркие глаза незнакомца сумели в полумраке опознать виды Лондона позапрошлого века, сюжеты из Библии и «Божественной комедии» Данте – хозяева дома, очевидно, большие поклонники Густава Доре. Еще один предмет, на котором гость задержал взгляд – старинные напольные часы с маятником, настоящий антиквариат, единственный антикварный предмет в доме, увиденный им до сих пор. 

Дверь рядом с часами вела в гостиную. Комната была относительно невелика. Красные занавески и красные подушки на поставленных полукругом пестрых диванах. Гость видел эту комнату много раз, наблюдая через окно, но теперь не удержался, чтобы не рассмотреть подробнее. Его интересовали только фотографии в рамочках. Их было множество на каминной полке, на комоде, вперемежку с фарфоровыми фигурками птиц и ангелочков. Вся жизнь хозяев дома: свадьба, деловые встречи – глава семейства в смокинге приветствует каких-то людей; мать с детьми, ребенок на детском стульчике и он же – уже большой, в школьной форме, с кубком в руках. Вся семья на фоне моря и пальм: босой и загорелый, младший сын сидит на плечах отца, а мать обняла старшего за плечи.

— Настоящий маленький рай, — почти с нежностью прошептал незнакомец, проведя пальцем по стеклу. И горько усмехнулся.

Поднявшись по лестнице на второй этаж, он очутился на галерее. По периметру было несколько дверей. Вспомнив, куда выходит окно главной спальни, он легко вычислил нужную дверь и двинулся было туда, но тут за дверью в трех шагах от него послышался плач. Незнакомец успел только перемахнуть через перила, как соседняя дверь резко распахнулась, и в коридор выбежал светловолосый мальчик.

— Я так и знал! – в сердцах бросил он, отворив дверь второй детской. Малыш лет восьми в пижаме с динозаврами вылетел ему навстречу, обхватил руками за талию и крепко прижался. Плечи его тряслись, он тихо всхлипывал.

— Опять приснился кошмар? – строго спросил старший, поглаживая брата по лохматой голове. – И мама, конечно же, рассказывала тебе сказку на ночь? Я же говорил ей! Она обещала!

— Но мне хотелось! Они такие интересные! – возразил малыш, утерев слезы. – И я совсем не боюсь. Пожалуйста, не ругайся с мамой. Я долго просил, чтобы она мне рассказала. И эта была почти не страшная. Сон совсем не от нее!

— Мама не умеет придумывать _нестрашные_ сказки, — вздохнул старший брат. – Ладно, проехали. Давай спать.

Но младший вцепился в него еще сильнее.

— Можно я сегодня посплю с тобой?

Светловолосый испустил еще один тяжелый вздох, но согласился. Взявшись за руки, братья скрылись за дверью. Незнакомец, висевший в темноте, держась руками за перила, смог перевести дух и подтянуться обратно.

Больше он не задержался ни на минуту. Бросившись к нужной двери, он рывком распахнул ее.

И встретился с ними лицом к лицу.


	2. Insidiousness

2. Insidiousness

Клод МакКен испытывал легкое раздражение. Он чувствовал, что они опаздывают, поэтому то и дело поглядывал то на супругу, то на часы. Но Ханна и не думала торопиться. Вот уже полчаса она сидела перед зеркалом, одетая в вечернее платье, и наводила красоту.

— Уже почти все, — тихо сказала она, поймав отраженный в зеркале взгляд. Она достала лиловую помаду и подкрасила губы.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — саркастично заметил он, но жена в ответ лишь безмятежно улыбнулась и принялась поправлять прическу.

Клод вздохнул и поправил очки. В этот ресторан было не так-то просто попасть. Ему пришлось заказать столик больше месяца назад. Все бы ничего, но вот Роджерсы никогда не опаздывают. Они наверняка будут на месте вовремя, намного раньше них. И поскольку чета МакКен уже не раз отличилась, опаздывая на встречи, Роджерсы будут иметь полное право считать их рассеянными, непунктуальными людьми. Хотя они были всего лишь друзьями, а не деловыми партнерами, для Клода было важно, какое впечатление он производит.

Ханна наконец-то встала и подошла к нему, сжимая в руке расшитый бисером клатч. Ее черное платье струилось до пят, на шее и в ушах сверкали бриллианты. Платиновые волосы были уложены в высокую прическу. Заколка в волосах очень нравилась Клоду – черные бархатные розы и черные перья, он не мог точно сказать почему, но она идеально подходила его жене, ее внешнему и внутреннему «я». Сегодня они оба были в черном: Клод был в костюме-тройке, на шее вместо галстука – черная бархотка, запонки – копия сережек его жены. Роджерсы будут в белом, как договаривались. Клод про себя усмехнулся. Они придут оба в белом, первые сядут за столик и будут их ждать. Что ж, белые ходят первыми.

— Как я выгляжу? – спросила Ханна, лукаво улыбнувшись. Она разыгрывала его – ей не нужен был ответ, она никогда не задавала столь дежурные вопросы. Она знала, что она совершенна, тем более в его глазах. А он ценил в ней превыше всего не внешность, хотя внешность была очень аппетитной.

Вместо ответа он взял ее руку и нежно поцеловал тонкие смуглые пальцы.

За дверью послышались торопливые шаги, потом дверь распахнулась, но Клод вначале даже не повернул головы, подумав, что это дети. Сыновьям строго-настрого запрещалось врываться в родительскую спальню без стука, но наказ периодически игнорировался.

— Что случилось, Джи... – Клод осекся, увидев, что это вовсе не Джим. Ханна сдавленно вскрикнула и выронила сумочку.

На пороге замер высокий мужчина, одетый в черное. С его мокрой одежды на пол капала вода. Карие глаза на бледном лице на миг показались Ханне красными, что напугало ее больше всего. Она смотрела на незнакомца, на Клода, и снова на незнакомца, прежде чем окончательно убедилась, что перед ней не видение.

— Кто..., — пробормотал Клод. – Кто вы? Как вы сюда попали?

Он сделал шаг вперед, заслоняя собой жену.

Вошедший молча смотрел на них, не доставая оружия, не крича «Ограбление!», не пытаясь сделать абсолютно ничего, но супруги МакКен нутром чувствовали угрозу. Ханна подумала о детях, и у нее сжало сердце. Клод злился про себя на нелепость ситуации: кричать бесполезно, вряд ли кто услышит – их дом стоял на отшибе; телефон оказался вне досягаемости, да еще надо успеть набрать номер... Пожалуй, он сумеет одолеть незваного гостя в рукопашной, если тот не прячет ножа или тазера в карманах своего плаща.

Пришелец лишь смотрел на него, прямо в глаза, но от этого взгляда мороз пробирал по коже.

— Да что вам нужно?

— Вы не узнаете меня? – наконец произнес незнакомец.

— Первый раз тебя вижу, парень, — пробормотал Клод. – Ты в курсе, что ты вторгся в частную собственность?

— Я так и думал, что вы меня не узнаете. Здесь, в саду и в доме, пахнет только людьми. Я следил за домом два месяца, но так и не смог ничего почувствовать. Совершенно ничего, — он втянул носом воздух и блаженно зажмурился.

Супруги недоуменно переглянулись.

«Псих», — подумал Клод.

— Я также навел справки и проверил ваши биографии. Тоже все чисто. Вы родились и росли, работаете, стареете. Завели детей. Они, кстати, тоже совсем обычные.

— Дети! Ты... – воскликнула Ханна.

— С ними все в порядке, — заверил ее незнакомец. — Я не собираюсь причинять им вред. Хотя ты когда-то причинила страдания ребенку, которого я могу назвать своим, Ханна Аннафеллоус!

— Я не понимаю... не припомню ничего такого...

— Ханна, не надо, — оборвал ее муж. «Что толку спорить с сумасшедшим». – Послушай, ты! Охрана и полиция будут здесь с минуты на минуту, так что тебе лучше...

— Очень жаль, — незнакомец смотрел только на Ханну.

Потом внезапно и резко бросился на нее, вытянув правую руку вперед. Клод сам не знал, каким шестым чувством он предугадал атаку – поза гостя оставалась расслабленной, на лице его не дрогнул ни один мускул, и тут же он словно взлетел в воздух. Клод мигом оказался между ним и Ханной, и тут же нанес удар в солнечное сплетение. Клоду в молодости приходилось участвовать в драках. Незнакомец должен был согнуться пополам и упасть, но ничего подобного не произошло. Рука Клода словно наткнулась на каменную стену. Он успел удивиться, потом пришла боль, потом – чудовищной силы удар в грудь. Он резко втянул в себя воздух, но понял, что не может выдохнуть. Ноги подкосились, но он не упал – не дала рука незнакомца, по локоть ушедшая в его плоть. Клод ошарашенно смотрел на нее, потом поднял взгляд и увидел пылающие красным глаза демона. Тот улыбнулся и выдернул руку. Из пробитой грудной клетки, а затем изо рта Клода хлынула кровь. Глава семьи МакКен захрипел и повалился на ковер.

— Нет, Ханна, не кричи, а то разбудишь детей. Если они придут сюда, я буду вынужден убить их тоже, — улыбаясь, незнакомец перешагнул через умирающего Клода и двинулся к ней.

Ханна могла только с ужасом смотреть на него, не в силах ни закричать, ни сдвинуться с места. По ее лицу, размазывая тушь, текли слезы.

— Кто... за что..., — смогла она только прошептать, прежде чем он протянул руку и сдавил ее горло.

— Месть, если честно, очень гадкое желание, — пробормотал он, рывком оторвав ее от земли. – Но даже я имею право на это чувство.

Одним движением он сломал ей шею и бросил на ковер, рядом с телом Клода.

Прежде чем навсегда уйти, он еще раз оглядел спальню. Широкая кровать под балдахином, ворсовый ковер такой мягкий, что ноги словно утопают в нем. Несмотря ни на что, у МакКенов было очень уютно. Себастьян Михаэлис невольно снова бросил взгляд на окровавленные тела супругов, и к своему удивлению, вместо триумфа почувствовал что-то вроде вины. Нельзя сказать, что демонам вовсе незнакомы муки совести, сожаление или раскаяние – просто сознание демона примет их с распростертыми обьятиями и будет наслаждаться ими, а потом и воспоминаниями о них. Тот, чья душа пуста, постоянно ищет чем бы ее заполнить. Хотя бы негативными эмоциями на короткий миг.

Себастьян уже предчувствовал раскаяние, и представлял, как волею судьбы оказавшись в каком-нибудь мерзком застенке, будет теперь рассказывать не про черный мор, а историю хладнокровного убийства. Хотя воспоминания из Средневековья еще были достаточно свежи, чтобы вызвать болезненный отклик в его душе.

Интересно, а что скажет Сиэль? Сиэль, который всю свою земную жизнь был одержим мыслями о мести. Себастьян мстил не за Сиэля, которому теперь ничего не грозило, кроме вечной скуки, а за себя. Мстить за то, что тебя оставили в дураках, да еще когда враги так беззащитны, это так низко! Чувство раскаяния оказалось чересчур сильным, Себастьян нахмурился.

Почему он вообще должен сожалеть? Это такая мелочь для демона. Он не был бы собой, если бы не попытался поквитаться с Ханной. «Месть бессмысленна», — сказал он когда-то Сиэлю. Но наблюдать исполнение странной мечты Ханны в то время как его собственная жизнь превратилась в вечное проклятие – это все равно, что подставить другую щеку для удара. А уж кто-кто, а демоны так не делают.

— Прощайте, — Себастьян улыбнуся и повернулся к двери, чтобы навсегда покинуть этот дом. Тем не менее, ощущение, что он сделал что-то не так, не проходило. Он взялся за ручку двери, но в этот момент почувствовал болезненный укол в шею. Мгновенно вскинув руку в перчатке, он попытался поймать то, что его укусило, но пальцы схватили воздух. Себастьян резко развернулся и тут же увидел его: небольшой черный паук-птицеед с желтыми полосками на брюшке со всех ног улепетывал по ковру. Поняв, куда он бежит, Себастьян понял все.

_Двоедушник._ Как он мог забыть?

Последним шансом было поймать и раздавить паука. Путаясь лапками в ворсе, тот не мог развить достаточную скорость, и Себастьян приготовился одним прыжком настичь его и прикончить. Михаэлис бросился вперед... и с грохотом упал на пол. Колени подкосились, руки и ноги онемели. Ощущение было настолько необычным и неожиданным, что Себастьян впервые в жизни испытал шок. Быть отравленным... Это нонсенс! Ни один яд не действует на демона. Но результат был налицо. Он пытался встать – и не мог. Место укуса на шее невыносимо саднило. От него по всему телу растекалась неприятная истома. Конечности не слушались, и даже дышать было тяжело. Себастьян заскрипел зубами от ярости, но вскоре не смог сделать и этого – челюсти свело. Когда свет начал меркнуть в его глазах, он подумал, что это к лучшему: он не увидит, как сейчас жалок. И какой он дурак... Милосердная темнота обступила его со всех сторон, избавив от мук. Сознание окончательно угасло последней багровой искрой в глазах демона.

Добежав до тела Клода, паук быстро вскарабкался на грудь мертвеца, тщательно обогнул рану, и по шее перебрался на подбородок. На миг замерев, он тут же стал яростно протискиваться в едва приоткрытый рот. В конце концов, птицееду удалось проскользнуть между зубами. Миновав последнее препятствие, он исчез в глотке.

Целую минуту ничего не происходило. Потом Клод Фаустус медленно открыл глаза.

Рана затянулась мгновенно, не оставив следа, но рубашка и костюм остались намокшими человеческой кровью. Вытерев лицо тыльной стороной ладони, Клод не удержался и облизал руку.

Так и есть. Сладкая человеческая кровь – та, которая пролилась, а та, что теперь течет по венам, уже никогда не будет такой сладкой.

— Все-таки какое чудо ты сотворила, моя милая супруга, — проговорил Клод, обращаясь к бездыханному телу рядом с собой. – Только снова став демоном, я смог это понять. Ах да, ты же не можешь мне ответить.

Он нашел свои очки на ковре, тщательно протер их, надел и поднялся на ноги. На столике перед зеркалом стояла шкатулка. Клод открыл ее, вытряхнул все содержимое – драгоценности жены – ногтями разорвал бархатную подстилку и извлек на свет изумительной красоты изумруд размером с горошину. Камень был теплым на ощупь несмотря на то, что его не касались руками много лет. Клод залюбовался игрой света в его гранях.

Вернувшись к телу жены, он опустился на колени. Ханна лежала на боку – он бережно перевернул ее на спину, коснулся пальцами остывающей щеки, слегка оттянув подбородок вниз, раздвинул ее губы. Он уже был готов уронить изумруд в приоткрытый рот Ханны, как вдруг хитро улыбнулся и крепко сжал камень в кулаке.

— Как думаешь, Ханна, а не было ли ошибкой с твоей стороны доверить мне свою вторую душу? Что, если я не захочу вернуть ее? Тогда ты останешься мертвой, и твое прекрасное тело обратится в прах.

Клод наслаждался победой, глядя в мертвые глаза жены. Он разжал руку и снова поглядел на изумруд. И тут вдруг понял, что камень больше не излучает тепло. Нахмурившись, он снова перевел взгляд на Ханну – и чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

Из выреза платья покойницы выползла змея. По желтым пятнам на голове Клод узнал ужа. Демон был настолько удивлен, что просто таращился на змею, а она быстро ползла к губам Ханны. Только когда голова ужа скрылась во рту, Клод опомнился и попытался схватить змею за хвост. Напрасно – уж резко хлестнул хвостом, пальцы Клода соскользнули. Резкими толчками змея втягивалась внутрь. Тело женщины в это время сотрясала судорога. Вторая попытка Клода была более успешна: просунув руку в рот, он ухватил скользкий чешуйчатый хвост. Ханна захрипела и забилась сильнее. Уж с невероятной силой стремился вперед. Демон изо всех сил тянул на себя, но не сдвинул его ни на миллиметр. Несколько секунд Клод держал змею и терпел, сморщившись от отвращения, потом все-таки разжал пальцы. Губы Ханны сомкнулись, едва он отдернул руку, а потом раздвинулись в жутковатой улыбке.

Клод опустил глаза, когда пылающий взгляд уперся ему в лицо, достал из кармана белоснежный платок и демонстративно вытер пальцы, испачканные ее слюной и кровью. Приподнявшись на локтях, Ханна было рассмеялась, но тут же закашлялась и замолкла. Горло жутко саднило, он не могла этого скрыть. Однако ее глаза светились торжеством.

Смирившись, Клод встал, протянул ей руку и помог подняться.

— От тебя мертвой пользы было бы немного, — заключил он.

Ханна жестом попросила его принести воды.


	3. PWP

3. PWP

Демон практически всегда остается в полном сознании, поскольку болезни, травмы и опьянения исключены. Сон необходим, но гораздо меньше, чем людям. Демону достаточно отдыхать пару часов в неделю. Но даже в этом случае сознание не отключается полностью, оставаясь способным угадывать опасность, поэтому демон мгновенно просыпается в случае тревоги, и в то же время спокойно дремлет при любом шуме.

Это пробуждение было необычным. Сознание возвращалось к Себастьяну медленно и неохотно. Он видел неясные силуэты, слышал голоса, но не мог разобрать слов, чувствовал прикосновения, но не мог пошевелиться. Подсознание подавало сигнал тревоги, сознание почему-то оставалось равнодушным, а тело не хотело реагировать.

Когда Себастьян наконец огромным усилием воли вырвался из этого морока и разомкнул веки, свет лампы показался таким ярким, что заставил зажмуриться. Немного привыкнув, он снова открыл глаза, увидел над собой расшитый цветами полог, вспомнил, где находится.

Он лежал на кровати в спальне супругов МакКен. В комнате было тихо. Он приподнялся и сел, но встать на ноги сразу не удалось – у него закружилась голова. Все тело покалывало, и место укуса на шее все еще болело. Впрочем, ему становилось лучше с каждой секундой.

Себастьян огляделся. Кроме него, в спальне никого не было. Тела исчезли, но на ковре отчетливо виднелись большое кровавое пятно и следы его грязных ботинок. Кстати, его обувь стояла в углу комнаты, там же обнаружилось и пальто, висевшее на спинке стула. Опустив ноги в носках на пол, Себастьян задумался, что делать дальше. Тут дверь на балкон открылась, и в комнату вошел Клод.

— Очнулся, — равнодушно констатировав факт, он бросил пачку сигарет и зажигалку на комод, прислонился к стене и снова поглядел на своего гостя. Себастьян узнал этот холодный золотистый взгляд.

— Ты куришь? – спросил Михаэлис. Как будто это важно.

— Бросил пять лет назад. Но сегодня захотелось. Хотя теперь я вряд ли снова начну курить.

Клод был само спокойствие. Кровь на его одежде почернела и запеклась, рубашка и жилет были порваны, но он не обращал на это внимания. Сквозь дыру в рубашке Себастьян увидел, что рана на груди исчезла.

— Если хочешь, — Клод кивнул на сигареты, — Выйди на балкон, покури.

— Спасибо, не курю, — усмехнулся демон. – Ты не боишься, что я убегу?

— Беги. Если сможешь. Ближайшие пару-тройку часов я бы советовал воздержаться от любых трюков за гранью человеческих возможностей. Это значит, что, прыгнув с балкона, ты не взлетишь, а упадешь вниз как мешок. Возможно, даже что-нибудь себе сломаешь, — Клод сладко улыбнулся, словно мысль о переломах была чрезвычайно приятной. — День в ночь, свет в тьму, жизнь в смерть, силу в беспомощность, демона в человека – таково действие моего яда.

Настроение Себастьяна, и без того не на высоте, упало ниже плинтуса.

— Но я демон!

— Разумеется. Ты демон, временно лишенный демонической силы. Она вернется. Не стоит так расстраиваться.

Глаза Михаэлиса вспыхнули багровым огнем ярости, но тут же погасли. Ему понадобилось немало самообладания, чтобы сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица.

— Человек мгновенно умирает от моего укуса. Демон лишь временно выходит из строя, — продолжал Клод. – Жаль, что я не мог воспользоваться этим маленьким преимуществом во время нашей прошлой схватки. Достаточное количество яда скапливается примерно за сто двадцать лет. А я как раз опустошил себя незадолго до того, как заключил контракт с Алоисом Транси.

— Не думаю, что яд бы тебе помог.

— Теперь мы этого уже не узнаем. Ты все равно получил свою порцию – не тогда, так сейчас.

Себастьяну очень не нравился самоуверенный взгляд Клода. Михаэлис старался так же уверенно глядеть в ответ, чтобы не выдать своего беспокойства. Лишенный демонической силы... Это значит, что он и к Сиэлю прийти не сможет, если маленький хозяин вдруг его призовет! Хотя Сиэлю сейчас ничто не должно угрожать. Он ушел из дома, оставив его спящим – мальчик до сих пор спал по шесть часов в день, по привычке, а не из-за того, что требовался отдых.

Да уж. В данной ситуации впору ему звать Сиэля на помощь, а не наоборот.

— Где Ханна? – спросил Себастьян, чтобы нарушить неловкую тишину.

— Пошла проведать детей. А, вот и она.

Ханна вошла в комнату, увидела их и улыбнулась. Себастьяну не понравилось, что она заперла за собой дверь, а ключ спрятала за корсаж платья. Ханна подошла к мужу. Ее длинные белые волосы свободно падали ей на плечи.

— Все в порядке? – спросил Клод.

Ханна кивнула. «Они спят», — ответила она. Положив голову на плечо Клода, она изучала сидящего на краю кровати Михаэлиса.

— Какое странное представление о рае, — сказал Себастьян, когда их взгляды встретились. – Домик за пару миллионов фунтов примерно в шестнадцати милях от Лондона, две машины, успешный муж и двое детишек – это, конечно, хорошо. Но неужели это все, чего ты хотела?

— Именно этого я и хотела, — спокойно ответила Ханна.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что вечная блудница обрела счастье, став верной женой и любящей матерью.

— Не притворяйся, что не понимаешь, Себастьян Михаэлис. Человеческая жизнь имеет массу преимуществ. Чувствовать боль, нуждаться в тепле и пище... Усталость, болезни, морщины – я радовалась даже этому. Людям не понять, как это хорошо. Но я, которая была и демоном и человеком, понимаю, что это лучше, чем вечная пустота. Не говори, что ты никогда не завидовал людям, Михаэлис.

Себастьян лишь усмехнулся, но усмешка получилась горькой. Он посмотрел на Клода, тайно ища поддержки, но тот, похоже, был во всем согласен с супругой. «Под каблуком у нее, как пить дать».

— И ты не боялась умереть? Человек, как известно, _внезапно смертен_.

— Иногда и это – преимущество. Так учишься ценить каждый миг. Но, к сожалению, от демонической сущности не так просто избавиться. Мы жили с двумя душами, как ты уже заметил. Когда мы засыпали, души демонов пробуждались и выходили наружу. Ну, а сегодня человеческой душе пришел конец. Как жаль. Я надеялась прожить эту жизнь до старости. Нам с Клодом нравилось мечтать, как мы превратимся в двух милых чудаковатых старичков, будем сидеть на скамейке, держась за руки, а вокруг будут бегать наши внуки.

Он почти поверил ей, когда Ханна улыбнулась своей жутковатой улыбкой, и он понял, что она разыгрывает его.

— Что вы теперь намерены делать? – спросил Себастьян.

— Ты безнадежно испортил нам сегодняшний вечер, Михаэлис, — посмотрев на часы, ответил Клод. – Мы не явились на встречу, не предупредив. Возможно, нас даже исключат из клуба.

— Клуб свингеров, — обьяснила Ханна.

— Вот как вы развлекаетесь. А детям вчера сказали, что пойдете в ресторан и на концерт.

— Детям не обязательно знать такие вещи. Тем более о родителях.

— Тут я с вами согласен, — Себастьян встал и сделал шаг к двери. – Ну, я, пожалуй, пойду.

— Ты ворвался в наш дом, сломал окно в кухне, натащил грязи с улицы, убил нас в конце концов, и думаешь уйти просто так?

— Убить меня собираетесь?

Демоны хитро переглянулись и улыбнулись друг другу. Клод снял очки и положил их в карман. Плотоядно посмотрел на Себастьяна.

— Зачем же, — ответила Ханна. – Как следует накажем и отпустим. Вечер только начался, и мы не собираемся менять свои планы.

— Прощай, Ханна. Я не собираюсь заменять вам ваших приятелей из свинг-клуба.

— А твоего согласия, — Клод мигом оказался позади него, схватил одной рукой за горло, другой за талию, и крепко прижал к себе. Себастьян рванулся – куда там! Клод лишь сильнее сдавил его в объятиях. – А твоего согласия, Михаэлис, никто не спрашивает.

Себастьян сглотнул. От Клода пахло табаком, дорогим одеколоном и совсем немного – человеческой кровью. Ее с каждой секундой заглушал все сильнее мускусный запах демона. Себастьян попытался развернуться и ударить Клода, но, к сожалению, паучий яд прекрасно действовал: сейчас Клод был намного сильнее его.

— Ты такой милый, Михаэлис, — проговорил он, зарываясь носом в волосы Себастьяна.

— Иди к дьяволу!

— А я то и делаю, — Клод тихо рассмеялся. Что-то горячее и влажное коснулось шеи, потом уха. Себастьян содрогнулся от отвращения. Клод слегка куснул его за мочку уха, пальцы демона ослабили захват на шее, сползли вниз к воротничку рубашки, потянули за узел галстука.

Ханна, не отрываясь, смотрела на них. Они были так похожи – одного роста, бледные и темноволосые. Даже их одежда была почти одинаковой: на Себастьяне был черный пиджак и брюки, узкий черный галстук, белая рубашка. Черно-белое на Клоде, черно-белое на Себастьяне. Почти как тогда, в позапрошлом веке, когда они были дворецкими.

Клод выглядел старше, и был немного шире в плечах. Взгляд Себастьяна всегда казался более искренним и открытым, она бы даже рискнула назвать его невинным, насколько это слово можно применить к демону. На самом деле, ведь Себастьян не был и вполовину коварен так, как Клод или она. Его всегда спасало то, что он был великолепный боец. В честном поединке, пожалуй, ему не было равных ни на небесах, ни в аду. Он был силен. Даже сейчас, когда он сопротивлялся в меру человеческих сил, она видела, что Клоду стоит немалого труда его удержать.

Ханна чувствовала интерес к этому странному демону, который был внешне так похож на ее мужа и так внутренне от него отличался. Она и Клод, они оба чувствовали, что их влечет к нему. Им хотелось его познать – но это была не обычная похоть и жажда насилия. Плох тот демон, что видит лишь красивое тело, внешнюю оболочку. В душе Себастьяна было что-то, чего не было у них. У них было то, чего недоставало Себастьяну. Они могли бы дать это друг другу. «А может, я на самом деле только пытаюсь оправдать свою похоть, — думала Ханна, глядя на сильное, гибкое тело Себастьяна. – Но я – демон, и я поступаю как лучше для меня».

— Ханна, помоги мне, — попросил Клод, одной рукой безуспешно пытаясь развязать галстук Михаэлиса.

— Тогда держи его крепче, — она улыбнулась и подошла вплотную. Легонько коснулась пальцами щеки раздраженно сопящего Себастьяна, убрала прядь черных как смоль волос со лба. Ее другая рука ласково гладила Клода по лицу.

Да. Это великолепно. Они так похожи – как братья, почти как близнецы. Она вдруг поняла, как все эти годы ей не хватало тройняшек. Она создала их, они прожили вместе несколько сотен лет. Тройняшки были туповаты, но очень исполнительны. Чего она только с ними не делала: заставляла их соединяться друг с другом у нее на глазах, совокуплялась с каждым по очереди и со всеми сразу... Ей было несколько обидно, что ее гнетет отсутствие таких примитивных наслаждений, которыми, как она считала, успела насытиться сполна.

Ханна ловко развязала галстук, сняла его и отбросила в сторону. Затем она вытащила полы рубашки из-под брюк и принялась за пуговицы. Рубашка Себастьяна была идеально белой, наглаженой, похоже, он сегодня надел если не новую, то чистую одежду. Сколько она его знала, он всегда был очень чистоплотным и аккуратным. Ханна не ощущала на нем запаха туалетной воды, только запах чисто вымытого тела, а также запах дождя от слегка влажных волос. Не удержавшись, она поцеловала его в щеку, в уголок рта: Себастьян сделал вид, что ему все равно. Она тут же, нагнувшись через его плечо, глубоко и страстно поцеловала мужа, потом снова занялась Михаэлисом.

Распахнув его рубашку, она заметила, что он поежился от холода. В спальне у них, на самом деле, было прохладно. Клод это тоже заметил, и, не желая церемониться с пленником, мигом сорвал с его плеч рубашку и пиджак. Себастьян на миг покрылся гусиной кожей. Клод снова скрутил ему руки, когда Ханна начала ласкать губами и языком обнаженную грудь демона, постепенно спускаясь все ниже, на живот, стараясь оставить на коже мокрую дорожку слюны. Себастьян невольно вздрагивал каждый раз, когда горячие губы Ханны скользили ниже, и холодный воздух соприкасался с влажной кожей.

«Он так чувствителен к холоду. Надо было взять кубик льда», — думала Ханна. – «Тогда, может быть, он бы застонал».

Она коснулась рукой пряжки ремня и, словно передумав, замерла и посмотрела на него снизу вверх. Себастьян стоял зажмурившись, стиснув зубы и часто дышал. На бледном торсе отчетливо выделялся рельеф напряженных мышц и явственно затвердевшие соски.

— Открой глаза, Себастьян, посмотри на меня, — сказала Ханна, поднявшись с колен и взяв его за подбородок. Демон подчинился, и она продолжала. – Пожалуй, несправедливо, что раздели только тебя.

Сделав шаг назад, она откинула волосы, приспустила с плеч бретельки, расстегнула корсет – и вечернее платье с шорохом упало к ее ногам. Ханна осталась в темно-лиловом кружевном белье и чулках. Потом она стряхнула с руки браслет, сняла колье и бросила на ковер. Так же небрежно и неторопливо завела руки за спину, расстегивая лифчик.

Две пары мужских глаз, не отрываясь, следили за ней.

Ханна, без улыбки, но и без стеснения, повела плечами и уронила лифчик. Ее великолепная грудь вырвалась на свободу. Кожа Ханны была цвета мокка. Темные соски призывно стояли торчком.

— Не правда ли, она великолепна? – прошептал Клод на ухо Себастьяну и потерся сзади об него бедрами. Тот почувствовал эрекцию демона сквозь ткань штанов.

— Вот и трахались бы друг с другом! – сердито прошипел Себастьян. – Я-то вам зачем?

— Не строй из себя целку, Михаэлис. Я чувствую, что тебе нравится происходящее.

— Ничего подобного!

— А вот мы сейчас узнаем.

Ханна снова подошла вплотную к Себастьяну, обняла его за шею и нагим горячим телом крепко прижалась к нему. В этот раз она не пыталась его поцеловать, зато через его плечо дотянулась до губ Клода. Себастьян отчетливо расслышал жадные, глухие стоны, звук влажных губ, трущихся о губы. Услужливое воображение тут же нарисовало ему, как Ханна просовывает язык в рот Клода, как демон отвечает ей тем же. Это показалось странно возбуждающим, Себастьян разозлился на себя и попробовал отвлечься. Отвлечься ему удалось только на смуглые упругие груди Ханны, отчаянно трущиеся о его торс.

Стало только хуже. Оторвавшись друг от друга, супруги принялись целовать шею Себастьяна — Клод сзади, Ханна спереди. Потом Ханна снова опустилась перед ним на колени и принялась расстегивать ремень на брюках. Расстегнув ремень и молнию, она приспустила брюки к коленям Себастьяна, и, не мешкая, проделала то же самое и с черными боксерами.

— Ну вот, а говорил – не нравится, — насмешливо бросил Клод.

Себастьян ничего не ответил. Трудно скрыть свое возбуждение, когда ты обнажен. Да и надо ли? Ситуация на грани абсурда: быть изнасилованным четой в супружеской спальне! Такого с ним, насколько он помнил, за все тысячи лет его жизни еще не случалось. А как теперь трудно найти что-то, что будет в первый раз. Потом можно вспоминать годами. И чего ему бояться? Убудет с него, что ли? Участвовать в групповом сексе уже приходилось, секс с мужчиной тоже был. Правда, он был уверен, что Клод захочет быть сверху, а вот это уже нехорошо. Но ведь у них есть Ханна. Почему бы просто не отыметь Ханну вдвоем — она мазохистка, ей понравится.

«Мазохистка» тем временем сжала в руке его возбужденный член. Себастьян огромным усилием воли подавил стон, а Ханна принялась ласкать его рукой. Потом она наклонилась ниже, и он почувствовал кожей ее дыхание. Его член еще сильнее затвердел и приподнялся в предчувствии того, что будет. Ханна кончиком языка коснулась влажной, покрасневшей головки, потом обхватила губами и резко вобрала в себя его целиком. Себастьян дернулся, с его губ сорвался стон, и он запоздало подумал, что собирался молчать. Решив проявить выдержку, он крепко стиснул зубы.

Ханна взяла его в рот так глубоко, что он почувствовал, что головкой ткнулся в ее гланды. Ханне было нипочем. Она принялась скользить взад-вперед, слегка касаясь его зубами и иногда настойчиво толкая языком. Михаэлис некстати вспомнил, как когда-то доставал из горла Ханны демонический меч, просовывая ей руку внутрь по локоть. Скривившись от отвращения, он подался назад и попытался освободиться, но Клод и Ханна, разумеется, не дали ему ни шанса. Ханна положила руки на его бедра и ускорила темп. Ее рот был очень влажным и горячим. Себастьян попытался не смотреть на нее. Он закрыл глаза, но от этого тактильные ощущения только обострились.

Он признался себе, что это приятно. Пожалуй, лучший минет за последние столетия. Что можно еще ожидать от Ханны, чей стаж блудницы превышал три тысячи лет? А он, хоть и демон, но еще и мужчина, и последние лет сто жил практически монахом. Он внезапно понял, что уже с минуту двигает бедрами в такт движениям Ханны, стараясь дать ей захватить себя глубже. Клод отпустил его руки, но Себастьян не попытался этим воспользоваться. Пальцы Клода сжали его соски, и Себастьян снова глухо застонал.

Внезапно его тело содрогнулось и он, хватая воздух, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, кончил в рот Ханны. Неожиданно даже для себя самого. Оргазм был мощный и быстрый, как яркая вспышка. Затуманенным взглядом он смотрел, как Ханна слизывает его сперму с подбородка, орудуя языком совсем как кошка. Она проглотила все до капли. Потом она встала с колен, схватила его за волосы и притянула к себе. Поцелуй был неприятным: это был его собственный вкус, но у него не было сил сопротивляться. Он даже ответил ей, в благодарность за наслаждение – в последний раз, когда он был с женщиной, он не испытал ничего, что стоило бы запомнить.

Себастьян пришел в себя, когда Клод подхватил его на руки и понес в кровать. Он попытался оттолкнуть Фаустуса, но вдруг понял, что его руки связаны за спиной чем-то тонким и липким.

— Паутина, — пояснил Клод, бросив его на кровать. – Это новый вид моей паутины: не такая режущая. Ну вот, я же знал, что ты будешь вырываться. Старая паутина перерезала бы тебе запястья.

Он склонился над Себастьяном и резким движением сорвал с него повисшие на коленях брюки вместе с трусами, снял носки и перчатки, не оставив на его теле ни единой нитки.

— Моя паутина будет тебе единственной одеждой этой ночью.

— Развяжи, — попросил Себастьян, облизав пересохшие губы. – Я не буду сопротивляться. Мы можем... Все втроем...

Ханна покачала головой.

— Дальше я буду только смотреть.

Худшие опасения Себастьяна подтвердились. Еще несколько раз попробовав паутину на прочность, демон приуныл. Значит, за жажду мести и собственную глупость ему придется расплачиваться унижением. И хуже всего то, что чертов паук будет у него первым! Возможно, Ханна и Клод в течение своих чрезмерно длинных жизней и перепробовали все виды чувственных наслаждений, но он не был таким, как они. Чтобы сохранить достоинство, некоторые вещи должны быть табу. Даже для демона. Он не похотливое животное, а разумное, даже сверхразумное существо! Но в аду, когда он в юные годы пытался поделиться своими идеями, никто не воспринимал его всерьез. Над ним не смеялись лишь из страха перед его силой. Теперь он пожалел, что загнал себя в рамки придуманных им же правил. Для кого, получается, он сберег себя? Для Клода?

Клод тем временем неторопливо раздевался. Он даже сложил свои вещи в две аккуратные стопки на полу – брюки и пиджак, которые не пострадали, и рваное и окровавленное остальное. Больше всего Себастьяна поразило, что на Клоде не оказалось нижнего белья. Тело паука было бледным и мускулистым, немаленьких размеров член стоял. С бесстрастным лицом, с холодным взглядом золотистых глаз, Клод являл собой воплощенную безжалостность.

Поставив колено на кровать, он перевернул Себастьяна на спину. Взяв его за подбородок, он вгляделся в полыхающие яростью глаза демона.

— Подумай, Клод, — угрожающе проговорил Себастьян. – Ты очень сильно пожалеешь, если сделаешь это.

— Мне нравится, когда ты так смотришь, — спокойно ответил Клод. – Возможно, ты прав. Но какой паук упустит уже бьющуюся в сети добычу? А я охочусь и на бабочек, и на птиц.

Намек на его тотемных животных заставил Себастьяна вздрогнуть. Но он тут же оскалился:

— Ворон – не слишком ли крупная для тебя добыча?

— Чем крупнее и сильнее добыча, тем желаннее победа. Чем больше ты будешь сопротивляться, тем слаще будешь... О, неужели я заставил тебя покраснеть?

Пальцы с черными ногтями погладили Себастьяна по щеке. Михаэлис не выдержал и отвел взгляд. Да что с ним, на самом деле? Неужели его волнует, что скажет этот отвратительный паук? Да нисколько!

Губы Клода были сухие и горячие. Поцелуй вышел жестким и настырным: демон пытался просунуть язык сквозь плотно сжатые губы Себастьяна. Это ему не удалось, но Клод не расстроился. Он переключился на подбородок и шею пленника, а потом спустился еще ниже. Его руки принялись методично ощупывать обнаженное тело, словно паучьи лапы, наматывающие кокон вокруг попавшейся бабочки.

Клод делал это не так, как Ханна. С ним Себастьян почти сразу же начал ощущать жгучий стыд и легкую боль, сначала от впившейся в запястья паутины, потом от шлепков и покусываний. С Ханной было легко и спокойно: она все-таки была женщиной. Паук же хотел обладать им, и не скрывал своих намерений.

Себастьян не мог ничего с собой поделать. Он вздрагивал каждый раз, когда Клод к нему прикасался. Для Клода это не осталось незамеченным. Хищно улыбнувшись, он положил ладонь на грудь Себастьяна. Указательный палец Клода начал описывать круги вокруг соска, постепенно их сужая, но не прикасаясь, наблюдая, как приподнимается и твердеет розовый бутон. Клод наклонился к нему, так низко, что Себастьян почувствовал кожей его дыхание, и прошептал:

— Ты жаждешь этого. Ты хочешь, чтобы я к тебе прикоснулся.

— Нет! – вырвалось у Себастьяна.

— Тогда я заставлю тебя этого хотеть.

Губы Клода сомкнулись вокруг соска, он то сдавливал его зубами, то нежно теребил языком, а палец тем временем начал наступление на соседний. Себастьян один раз вскрикнул, когда Клод почти до крови укусил его.

— Я буду иногда причинять тебе боль, — пояснил Клод, наконец перестав терзать его соски. – Все-таки я обещал, что это будет наказание. К тому же, ты такой красивый, когда страдаешь.

Себастьян ничего не ответил. Никогда в жизни, казалось ему, он не чувствовал себя таким потерянным и беспомощным. Он не мог понять, нравится ему происходящее или нет. Даже собственное тело подвело его, бессознательно отвечая на ласки Клода. Когда тот по его животу добрался до промежности, член Себастьяна уже вовсю стоял.

— А ты лжец, — проговорил Клод, поглаживая бедро своего пленника. – Стоило мне чуть-чуть поиграть с тобой, как ты уже завелся. Ты так сильно этого хочешь?

— Я убью тебя, Клод.

— Но сначала я тебя трахну, — он поднялся и перевернул Себастьяна на живот, одновременно сдвинув его к краю кровати, так что ноги Михаэлиса оказались на полу, а его тело оказалось в полусогнутом положении. Клоду показалось мало, он взял с кровати подушку и подложил под живот Себастьяна, чтобы приподнять его ягодицы.

— Идеальная задница, Михаэлис, — он отвесил Себастьяну довольно болезненный шлепок, и тот едва удержался от того, чтобы вскрикнуть. – Ханна, смазку.

Себастьян попытался встать, но Клод положил ему руку на спину, придавив к кровати.

Ханна достала тюбик из тумбочки и бросила Клоду, а сама устроилась на кресле напротив, чтобы видеть все происходящее наилучшим образом. Клод раздвинул коленом ноги Себастьяна.

Михаэлис вздрогнул, когда влажные от смазки пальцы коснулись его промежности. Он почувствовал неприятный холод. Длинные пальца Клода бесстыдно гладили щель между половинками, массировали ягодицы и мошонку. Паук не торопился. Его палец уже несколько раз находил желанное отверстие, но не спешил проникать.

«Чего он медлит?» — подумал Себастьян, лежа на животе. – «Играет со мной? Черт, неужели я хочу, чтобы он побыстрее меня отымел? Я что, хочу это испытать?»

Палец Клода круговыми движениями массировал его сфинктер. Почувствовав ответную дрожь, Клод слегка надавил и легко вошел в плотно сжатую дырочку. Себастьян вскрикнул и дернулся вперед, инстинктивно пытаясь уйти от прикосновения, но Клод не дал ему сдвинуться с места. Сильнее прижав пленника к кровати, Клод всунул палец до конца.

— Ты такой тугой, Себастьян. И ты так сильно меня сжимаешь. Тебе бы лучше расслабиться и не ерзать, тогда будет гораздо приятнее.

— Пошел ты..., — прохрипел Себастьян, но попытался последовать его совету. Теперь Клод двигал рукой, гладя его изнутри. Было не так уж больно, но неприятно. Неестественно. Потом палец Клода задел чувствительную точку, и Себастьяна словно ударило током. Он тихонько вскрикнул и невольно снова напрягся. Клод ухмыльнулся, добавил смазки и опять вошел в него – теперь уже двумя пальцами.

— Я вроде не тороплюсь, а ты все никак не можешь расслабиться. В первый раз что ли?

Себастьян ничего не ответил, и зарылся лицом в простыню, но Клод обо всем догадался. На лице паука расцвела торжествующая улыбка.

— Бог мой, от кого не ожидал, так это от тебя. Поистине, подарок судьбы. Если это твой первый раз, тебя надо как следует подготовить.

Он продолжал медленно растягивать его. Себастьяну даже удалось не издать ни звука. Впрочем, Клод был и вправду нежен. «Зачем?» — думал Себастьян, кусая губы. Хорошо зная Клода, он подозревал, что паук захочет взять его быстро и грубо, чтобы причинить максимум страданий. Морально он был готов к боли, но и не подозревал, что придет еще и наслаждение. И перед наслаждением оказался совершенно беззащитен.

Он уже ждал этого, когда Клод позади него встал в полный рост, крепко сжал руками его ягодицы и развел их в стороны. Головка его возбужденного члена прикоснулась к отверстию.

— А теперь... – прошептал паук.

Себастьян закричал, когда почувствовал, что Клод входит в него. Член оказался невыносимо большим, даже после всех ласк и смазки его тело не могло принять вторжение без боли. Клод опять шлепнул его по попе, и еще раз, когда Себастьян не отреагировал.

— Я же говорил тебе расслабиться! – Себастьян всхлипнул. Клод склонился к нему, его горячее дыхание защекотало шею. – Попробуй.

Он обхватил его бедра руками и вошел еще глубже, потом подался назад. Себастьян отчаянно пытался приспособиться. Толчки были резкими и очень болезненными, Клод и не думал останавливаться, а Себастьян даже в таком положении не мог позволить себе умолять о пощаде. Потом Клод приподнял его бедра чуть повыше, изменив угол проникновения, и его член надавил на простату. Чувство жгучего, болезненного наслаждения накатило на Себастьяна, он вцепился в простыню зубами, пытаясь заглушить стон. Клод раз за разом, с каждым толчком, посылал его за грань добра и зла.

— Это восхитительно... Михаэлис... Ты восхитителен, — задыхаясь, проговорил Клод. – Какое наслаждение... лишить тебя невинности...

— Заткнись! – взвыл Себастьян. – Делай что хочешь, только заткнись!

— Ах вот как... Ну, тогда я сделаю так, чтобы и ты лишился дара речи.

Ухмыльнувшись, Клод еще сильнее ускорил темп. Себастьян стонал и всхлипывал. Их тела ударялись друг о друга.

Ханна смотрела, не отрываясь. Ее кружевные трусики промокли насквозь, зато во рту пересохло, и она то и дело облизывала губы. Ей казалось, никогда в жизни она не была так возбуждена, так не жаждала разрядки. Она смотрела на них, и из нее медленно сочилась влага.

Они лучше, чем тройняшки, подумала она. Из Себастьяна вышла идеальная жертва, а Клод, ее любимый супруг, оказался как всегда на высоте. Но в следующий раз можно попробовать поменять их местами. Или... или унизить обоих. Если она сумеет привязать их к себе, она сможет делать что захочет. Она станет хозяйкой демонов.

Ханна вначале думала, что будет наблюдать, но поняла, что отчаянно хочет присоединиться – немедленно, сейчас. Она поняла, что если сумеет это сделать, то будет еще на шаг впереди к своей цели. Быстро стянув с себя стринги, она отшвырнула их, одним прыжком оказалась на кровати и, опрокинувшись на спину, раздвинула ноги.

— Клод! – тихо и страстно простонала она.

И он ее услышал. Обратил не нее теплые золотистые глаза. Ухмыльнулся.

— Идите ко мне, оба, — она умоляюще протянула к ним руки.

Клод понял, что она от него хочет. Рывком приподняв Себастьяна, он сделал шаг вперед, оставаясь внутри другого демона. Михаэлис, к счастью, еще не кончил, его член оставался твердым. Подтолкнув Себастьяна к лежащей Ханне, он обхватил его член рукой и направил во влагалище Ханны. Себастьян, по-прежнему связанный паутиной, не мог сопротивляться, да особо и не хотел. Его оставшийся без внимания член жаждал прикосновений. Клод подтолкнул его сзади, и он вошел в нее, такую невероятно влажную, задохнувшись от наслаждения. Ханна обхватила руками его за плечи и притянула к себе.

Им понадобилось время, чтобы синхронизировать движения. Клод задавал темп, Ханна двигала бедрами навстречу, Себастьян посрединке этого «бутерброда», зажатый между супругами, стимулируемый изнутри и снаружи. Ему казалось, что Клод трахает Ханну через него, сквозь его тело. Вскоре пришел оргазм, сильный, странный, неестественный. Он представил его в виде пульсации, прошедшей вдоль его члена. Себастьян кончил первым. Ханна сделала это практически одновременно с ним, сжав мышцами влагалища его член и царапая ногтями его плечи. Клод тут же отпустил его, и Себастьян вздохнул с облегчением. В следующий миг что-то горячее обрызгало его ягодицы и спину, он вздрогнул от отвращения. Клод, тяжело дыша, повалился на кровать рядом с ним. Паутина лопнула, освободив занемевшие руки, но у Себастьяна не осталось сил пошевелиться.

В полнейшем ступоре он лежал, Ханна по-прежнему обнимала его и целовала его в лицо, Клод дышал в затылок и гладил его по волосам. Возникло ощущение, что его утешают. Себастьян чувствовал себя порядком измочаленным. Голова и тело гудели от избытка новых ощущений. Хотелось в душ, хотелось еще раз убить Клода и Ханну, но больше всего хотелось сдохнуть... нет, все-таки спать. Да, вот так просто вырубиться от усталости, как самый обыкновенный человек. Что он и сделал, послав к чертям – своим сородичам – всех и вся.


	4. Proposal

4. Proposal

— Почему бы вам с Сиэлем не пожить у нас?

Это предложение застало его врасплох. Глаза Себастьяна сузились, он осуждающе посмотрел на Ханну. Она не улыбалась. Ее длинные белые волосы были завернуты в полотенце, из одежды на ней был только махровый банный халат.

Ханна вернулась из душа, Клод курил на балконе, Себастьян, побывавший в ванной первым, успел обсохнуть и одеться. Он уже собрался уходить – через балкон, когда на него свалился этот вопрос.

За окном медленно светало. Меж ветвями деревьев клубился туман. Было около шести часов утра.

— Зачем? – спросил он, не придумав ничего лучше. – Какой смысл?

— Смысл? – она пожала плечами. – А есть ли вообще смысл в нашей жизни? Или ты хочешь знать, какая мне от этого польза?

Он молча смотрел на нее.

— Я никогда не делаю то, что невыгодно мне. Но если вы примете мое предложение, то ничего не потеряете. Сложно отнять что-то от нуля. Нет, я не пытаюсь оскорбить. Я просто хочу сказать, что не могу причинить вам зла, даже если захочу. Сиэль больше не человек, никто не может забрать его душу. Ты – его слуга. Вы оба демоны. Две пустоты. Но вы вместе. Вы связаны контрактом.

— И что с того?

Она протянула вперед левую руку. На безымянном пальце сверкнуло обручальное кольцо.

— Мы с Клодом – тоже. Брак – это своего рода контракт. В горе и в радости, пока смерть не разлучит нас... Нас обвенчал священник перед лицом Господа, в доме Божьем. Нас, демонов! Поэтому мы не можем расторгнуть этот брак, как и вы – свой контракт.

— Значит, мы четверо – лузеры в мире демонов, — горько усмехнулся Себастьян.

К его удивлению, Ханна радостно улыбнулась.

— Совершенно верно, — она подошла вплотную и, наклонившись к нему, прошептала на ухо. – Но я знаю, как обратить это проклятие в благословение.

Себастьян спрыгнул с балкона и растворился в тумане. Молча поглядев ему вслед, Клод погасил окурок о край пепельницы. Ханна вышла на балкон и встала рядом с ним.

— Интересно, вернется ли он? – спросил Клод.

— Сиэль приведет его. У меня предчувствие, что Сиэль Фантомхайв обязательно захочет встретиться с нами.

— Да нет, я не о том. Вернется ли он через сто двадцать лет? Надеюсь, что нет. Иначе я разочаруюсь в нем.

— Что?

— Те демоны, кто попробовал моего яда и остался жив – все они потом приходили ко мне и просили, чтобы я еще раз укусил.


	5. Tarantula

5. Tarantula

Субботним утром Джима МакКена хныканьем разбудил его младший брат, Лука МакКен. Малыш стоял у кровати, тряс брата за плечо и размазывал слезы по лицу.

— Ну, что опять случилось? – пробормотал еще сонный Джим.

— Тарантино исчез! Его нет в аквариуме! И в комнате тоже нет. Я везде искал – его нигде нет!

— Наверно, сидит где-нибудь под шкафом, подумаешь, — Джим перевернулся на другой бок и закрыл глаза. Но Лука стал трясти его с удвоенной силой.

— А вдруг на него кто-нибудь наступит!

Джим приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на часы. Без десяти девять.

— Ты предкам сказал?

— Нет еще... Они будут говорить, что я не закрыл крышку аквариума, но я закрыл!

— Нафиг ты вообще туда руками лазаешь. Удивительно, что он тебя еще не укусил. Ладно, — Джим нехотя поднялся, свесил ноги с кровати. – Давай я сейчас врублю погромче что-нибудь, ну хотя бы Мэнсона, Тарантино испугается и вернется.

«Да и пора уже предков будить, — не без злорадства подумал он. – А то ведь дрыхнут небось».

Клод тяжело вздохнул, когда дом сотряс рев музыки и вопли Мэрилина Мэнсона. Джим опять поставил свой любимый диск. На протяжении всех четырнадцати лет своей жизни Джим измывался над ними, сначала не давая спать плачем, а потом музыкой.

Клод размышлял о карме, жаря тосты, когда Джим и Лука скатились вниз по перилам и, пихая друг друга локтями, ворвались в кухню.

— Как вкусно пахнет! – воскликнул старший. – Па, а что ты так рано встал?

— Папа, папа, Тарантино убежал из аквариума! – завопил, перебивая брата, Лука. – Я нигде не могу его найти!

Мальчик подбежал к отцу и принялся дергать его за передник. В глазах Луки стояли слезы. Клода даже растрогала такая привязанность младшего к пауку.

— Лука, — серьезно сказал Клод, опустившись на корточки и положив руки на плечи сына. – Я скажу тебе, куда подевался наш Тарантино.

— Правда? – просиял Лука. – С ним все в порядке?

— Да. Ты узнаешь, где он. Но сначала вы с братом сядете за стол, а я подам вам завтрак.

Клод щелкнул пальцами, и Мэрилин Мэнсон захлебнулся на полуслове. Наступила тишина.

— Что за черт... — пробормотал Джим.

Но звуки тут же полились снова – только на этот раз совсем по-другому, словно журчание воды сменило скрежет металла о металл.

— Это что за отстой? – недовольно спросил Джим, присаживаясь за стол.

— Это Бах, — Клод поправил очки. – Записи фортепьянных концертов. К сегодняшнему завтраку эта музыка подходит идеально.

Он слегка улыбнулся своим мыслям, накладывая в тарелки омлет. Братья тут же принялись за еду.

— Вкусно! Слушай, па, почему ты раньше не готовил? – спросил Джим с набитым ртом. Он поперхнулся, закашлялся и потянулся за водой.

— Так же вкусно, как у мамы! – подхватил Лука. – Кстати, а где мама?

— Она скоро вернется. У нее важная встреча.

— Утром в субботу? – недоверчиво спросил старший. Клод лишь кивнул. Джим пожал плечами и принялся с удвоенной скоростью поглощать омлет, ветчину и тосты.

Клод молча смотрел на сыновей. Да, они – его сыновья. Плоть и кровь, как говорят люди. Теперь, когда воспоминания вернулись, он не мог не смотреть на них по-другому. Джим был и похож, и не похож на Алоиса Транси. Можно сказать, тот мальчик, который был зачат им и вырос в его доме – это тот Джим, который так и не стал Алоисом, так и не сбился с пути. Несомненно, гораздо более счастливый Джим. А Лука так и остался собой. По крайней мере, со слов Ханны – ему, Клоду, не посчастливилось знать Луку в прошлой жизни. Зато теперь он был отцом этого ребенка – души – которая когда-то изменила жизнь и судьбу демоницы. И его судьбу тоже.

Клод теперь понял, что заставило Ханну идти на такие жертвы, чтобы в конце-концов родить две проглоченные души обратно. Лука был так непорочен, так самоотверженен и бескорыстен – поживи он еще немного, и Клод был готов поклясться, что его душа стала бы не менее вкусной, чем душа Сиэля Фантомхайва. Но, к сожалению, Ханна совсем не умела (или не хотела?) взращивать души. Любой контракт Ханны никогда не длился дольше двух месяцев. Быстро исполнив желание, она съедала попавшуюся в ловушку душу, наполняя пустоту своей собственной души не качеством, но количеством. Когда-то она слыла одной из самых жестоких демониц. До встречи с братьями МакКен.

«Что мне с вами делать?» — спрашивал себя Клод, глядя на Джима и Луку.

— Пап, я уже все съел! Ты обещал показать, где Тарантино!

Клод взял бумажную салфетку и сложил ее домиком на столе. Братья недоуменно уставились на нее.

— Как думаешь, Лука, а вдруг он сейчас здесь, рядом с вами? – серьезно спросил Клод.

Джим посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего, зато у Луки в предвкушении заблестели глаза.

— Не может быть! Я только что видел – там ничего нет! – выпалил он, с надеждой глядя на отца.

— А ты подними.

Лука протянул дрожащую от волнения руку и, подняв салфетку, издал восхищенный вопль. Под салфеткой на столешнице действительно сидел большой мохнатый паук-птицеед с желтоватыми пятнами на брюшке.

Джим нервно икнул.

— Тарантиночка! Это правда он! – запищал Лука, осторожно приняв своего любимца из рук отца. – Папа, это круто! Ты волшебник.

— День в ночь, сахар в соль, белое в черное, рок в классику, пустоту в паука, — пробормотал Клод.

— Ты это о чем? – обеспокоенно спросил Джим. «Папа словно с дуба рухнул. Покрасил ногти в черный цвет, приготовил завтрак, фокусы показывает... А мама с утра пораньше смылась неизвестно куда».

Клод улыбнулся смятению в его ярко-голубых глазах.

— Таков отец братьев МакКен.


	6. Highgate

6. Highgate

Хайгейтское кладбище особенно уныло поздней осенью. Точнее, оно по-настоящему уныло лишь поздней осенью, когда все листья облетели, трава пожухла, а могильные плиты скользкие и мокрые от дождя. В это время года смерть, уныние и серый цвет царствуют безраздельно. Первые заморозки и белый снег придают царству смерти более пристойный, даже немного праздничный вид. Весной и летом среди старых могил властвует жизнь. Распускаются цветы, дикие, неухоженные заросли покрываются зеленой листвой, среди которой прыгают и щебечут птицы, рыщут кладбищенские лисы, белки и ежи. Время искать еду, искать партнера, обзаводится потомством. Вся короткая жизнь зверя или птахи полна суеты. Что им за дело до каких-то древних усопших! Хайгейтское кладбище летом напоминает джунгли или ботанический сад, настолько много зелени вокруг. Но вслед за летом приходит осень, на несколько недель превращая зелень в золото. А потом исчезает и оно, и снова приходит эта серая, промозглая пора.

Именно в ноябре, ежегодно, Сиэль Фантомхайв отправлялся навестить могилы родственников. В старой части кладбища перестали хоронить почти сто лет тому назад, когда закончились свободные места. Покой усопших не должен был нарушать ни стук лопат могильщиков, ни шаги и голоса людей – дети и внуки похороненных здесь сами уже давно были на том свете. Сиэль думал, что не встретит здесь ни одной живой души. Однако, приходя на кладбище днем, особенно по выходным, он, к своему ужасу, не раз заставал здесь группы туристов в сопровождении кладбищенского смотрителя или гида. И он, а не они, вынужден был бежать, скрываться от любопытных глаз в тени старых деревьев и могил, иногда роняя цветы, которые он приносил для родных.

Как все это грустно! Как изменился мир – нигде, даже на кладбище нет абсолютного покоя. Не в силах ничего изменить, маленький демон старался приходить на кладбище в самую мерзкую погоду, ранним утром, а иногда и ночью, чтобы уж точно никого не встретить. Его почти всегда сопровождал верный Себастьян.

Вот и сегодня, пасмурным ноябрьским утром, мальчик и его дворецкий друг за другом шли по тропинке, петлявшей среди зарослей, по направлению к семейной могиле Фантомхайвов. Одетые в черное, они были похожи на двух мафиози из старых фильмов. В руках у Сиэля был букет белых роз, Себастьян нес два букета – алый и розовый. Могила находилась в одном из самых глухих уголков кладбища. Тропинка почти совсем заросла. Даже самые любопытные зеваки редко забредали сюда. Но тот, кому удавалось пробиться сквозь колючие кусты, бывал вознагражден: его взору открывались несколько прекрасных надгробий викторианской эпохи под сенью старых деревьев.

Надгробие Фантомхайвов украшал ангел. Точнее, два ангела. Еще точнее, стоящие друг напротив друга ангел и демон с печальными лицами и с мечами в руках

Но прохожие обычно принимали их обоих за ангелов – оба были крылаты, похожи друг на друга и невероятно величественны. Конечно же, демон с надгробия нисколько не был похож на Себастьяна, а ангел – на Эша. Изваяния изображали двух существ неопределенного пола, длинноволосых, в ниспадающих до земли одеждах. Разницу можно было заметить лишь долго вглядываясь в лица статуй, да еще крылья одного из ангелов были немного темнее. Впрочем, не зная истории Сиэля Фантомхайва, обычно и в голову не приходило, что в этом надгробии есть какой-то потаенный смысл.

Сиэль положил букет белых роз на могилу родителей. Имена усопших и даты их жизни на каменной плите, друг над другом – отец, мать и внизу он сам. Его имя добавлено в 1889 году, через два с небольшим года после смерти родителей. «Сиэль Фантомхайв, любимый сын, умерший 29 августа 1889 года, в возрасте 13 лет». Так странно приходить каждый год к собственной могиле. Себастьян как-то сказал ему, что у некоторых народов есть поверье, будто тот, кто побывает на собственной могиле, будет жить очень долго. По крайней мере, на своем опыте Сиэль убедился, что это – истинная правда.

— Папа, мама, простите, что я не с вами, — каждый раз он произносил одно и то же.

На самом деле ему хотелось спросить отца: «Папа, почему ты, зная, что наша семья в опасности, не попытался спасти маму и меня? Почему ты и пальцем не пошевелил? Я – твой сын, я готов был нести бремя Фантомхайвов, но мама? Она была всего лишь женщиной, которая хотела быть счастливой, разве она заслуживала столь ужасной смерти? Будь на твоем месте я, а на месте матери – Лиззи, разве я позволил бы ей умереть вместе со мной? Даже если бы она хотела разделить со мной участь, я бы силой отправил ее восвояси!»

Удивительно, но раньше – в бытность свою человеком – Сиэль не задумывался об этом. Он считал, что отец был прав, и в подражание ему подчинил весь остаток своей жизни лишь мести, да служению королеве. Но теперь или мир настолько изменился, или изменился он сам, но все чаще ему приходила в голову мысль: а что, если отец просто не любил ни маму, ни его? Что, если он женился на ней просто потому, что общество ожидало этого? В его воспоминаниях отец не был ни жесток, ни несправедлив к нему... Но особенно заботлив тоже не был. У него не было доказательств, что отец не любил его, но что любил – тоже не было. И, что самое ужасное, у него не было ни одного доказательства, что он сам по-настоящему любил родителей. Да, он отомстил за них. Но это был долг, почти такой же, как служба Ее Величеству. Он жил по законам своего времени и общества, скованный обязанностями, данными ему по праву рождения, но та эпоха давно миновала, оставив его в новом мире, наедине со своими сомнениями.

— Ни одного доказательства, — прошептал Сиэль.

Себастьян внимательно посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал. Сиэль продолжал молча разглядывать надгробие, ежась словно от холода. Пора было идти к следующей могиле.

Его тетушка Ангелина, несравненная мадам Рэд, была похоронена отдельно от мужа и ребенка. Ее могила была скромна. Убийц не должны были хоронить на этой земле, но Сиэль не мог позволить, чтобы тетушку зарыли где попало, так же, как не мог позволить, чтобы ее преступления были преданы огласке. Хватит и того, что по сей день ходит легенда, будто на этом кладбище похоронен Джек Потрошитель. Да, похоронен, и пусть покоится с миром.

Сиэль вдруг развеселился. Вот уж кто точно любил его, так это тетя. Любила и ненавидела одновременно. Тут никаких доказательств не нужно искать. Ясно как день. Может, отцу следовало тоже попытаться убить его, чтобы он не сомневался в искренности его чувств? Сиэль с трудом подавил нервный смешок. Приняв красные розы из рук Себастьяна, он медленно вдохнул их аромат, спрятав лицо в бутонах, и немного успокоился. Потом молча положил цветы рядом с могильной плитой.

Третий букет был для Лиззи. Почему-то ему всегда было тяжелее всего приходить именно к ней. Он запомнил ее маленькой беззаботной девочкой. Элизабет Миддлфорд дожила до старости и скончалась в возрасте 79 лет. Она прожила долгую и спокойную жизнь. Вот только она так и осталась Миддлфорд. Оплакав своего юного суженого, она воспротивилась новой помолвке, и так и стояла на своем. Прошли годы, а Элизабет так и не вышла замуж. До конца своих дней она помнила Сиэля и оставалась верна ему. Кто бы мог подумать, что такое сильное чувство живет в груди этой девочки, всегда казавшейся ему глупышкой? Наверно, она надеялась воссоединиться с ним на том свете. Только вот и это не удалось.

«Прости, прости, прости», — шептал он про себя, принося ей каждый год охапки цветов, розовых и алых роз, белых лилий. Раньше он приносил ей и цветы из мира демонов – белые и черные розы с толстыми темно-лиловыми стеблями и листьями. Они не увядали неделями и светились во тьме. Потом Себастьян намекнул ему, что такие букеты на заброшенной могилке могут привлечь ненужное внимание, а если цветок съест зверь или птица – отравится и умрет. С тех пор Сиэль приносил обычные цветы, но непременно самые лучшие, самые свежие.

— Это хорошо, — вдруг сказал Себастьян, и Сиэль невольно вздрогнул.

— О чем ты?

— Хорошо, что вы пока еще чувствуете все это. Однажды вы придете сюда и ощутите лишь пустоту.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что однажды я их забуду?

— Еще не скоро. Может еще лет двести или триста... Но потом время возьмет свое, и тогда вы больше сюда не вернетесь. Вы почувствуете голод и пойдете прочь. Искать душу...

Сиэля аж передернуло.

— Замолчи! Разве я велел тебе говорить?

Но Себастьян сегодня не унимался.

— Вы забудете свое имя, но ваш хозяин придумает вам новое. Выполнив условия контракта, вы заберете его душу, — монотонным голосом вещал он. – А потом вы будете искать другого хозяина.

— Да замолчи ты! – Сиэль бросился к Себастьяну, хотел ударить его, но вместо этого вцепился руками в его пальто и повис на нем. Он не знал, хочет ли хорошенько встряхнуть его или обнять.

Себастьян не шевельнулся, не обнял его в ответ, не потрепал по голове. «Ну да, — с горечью подумал Сиэль, вглядываясь в непроницаемое лицо своего вечного дворецкого. – Теперь, когда я стал демоном, я для него лишь обуза».

— Ты говоришь так, словно я стал демоном по своей воле, — упрекнул Сиэль, и Себастьян отвел взгляд.

— Никто не может стать демоном по своей воле, — раздался голос за спиной. – Надо, чтобы кто-то другой этого захотел.

Они обернулись. В нескольких шагах от них на тропинке стояла Ханна. Сиэль не удивился и не испугался – Себастьян предупредил его, что она придет. Он сам согласился с ней встретится.

Внешне Ханна совсем не изменилась. Длинные волосы женщины были снова заплетены в косу, и даже взгляд из-под белых ресниц был печальным и туповато-покорным. Разве что оба глаза теперь в порядке, и вместо платья горничной черное пальто с меховым воротником, а на ногах – сапоги на шпильке. В отличие от Сиэля и Себастьяна, которые хоть и были одеты в современную одежду, но все равно казались пришельцами откуда угодно, только не отсюда, Ханна вполне вписывалась в двадцать первый век.

Сделав шаг вперед, она улыбнулась. Ее глаза из синих превратились в красные, сверкнули адским пламенем, и от образа страдалицы не осталось и следа. «Она никогда не была той, за кого я ее принял вначале. Только с ней я ошибся. Надо быть настороже», — подумал Сиэль.

— Ты избавился от своей повязки, — заметила Ханна. – Тебе идет.

— С тех пор, как изобрели цветные контактные линзы, — холодно ответил Сиэль. – Гораздо удобнее смотреть обоими глазами. Но печать все еще на месте.

— Ну конечно же. Иначе Себастьян не был бы с тобой.

Сиэль раздраженно махнул рукой.

— Что ты имела в виду, когда сказала «нужно, чтобы другой этого захотел»?

— Скажи мне, Себастьян, — вдруг обратилась к дворецкому Ханна. – Сколько всего существует демонов?

— Когда-то было тысяч пять или шесть. Ты же знаешь, перепись населения у нас провести чрезвычайно трудно. Но поскольку смертность почти нулевая, с учетом естественного прироста, думаю, вполне может быть тысяч до восьми, — спокойно ответил демон.

Для Сиэля все услышанное было новинкой.

— Что... Себастьян, ты никогда не говорил мне!

— Но вы не спрашивали, милорд, — дворецкий едва заметно усмехнулся.

— Черт! Что значит «естественный прирост»? У вас... у нас... У демонов не может быть детей! Это-то хоть правда?

— Абсолютная правда, милорд.

— Тогда о чем вы говорите? – тут до него дошло. – Вы хотите сказать... вы все...как я?

— Лично я не уверен, — заметил Себастьян. – Я не помню, чтобы когда-нибудь был человеком.

— Клод тоже так говорит, — кивнула Ханна. – Но «не помню» и «не был» — две разные вещи.

Сиэль переводил взгляд с нее на Себастьяна, потрясенный и растерянный. Потом вдруг в голове словно щелкнул выключатель. Сузив глаза, мальчик пристально поглядел на Ханну.

— А _ты_ знаешь, как сама стала демоном?

Ханна усмехнулась и хлопнула в ладоши.

— Браво, Сиэль. Все схватываешь на лету. Красота твоей души, острота твоего ума... Я почти понимаю, за что Клод и Себастьян так тебя ценили.

Сиэль ничего не ответил, но стиснул зубы и сжал кулаки. «Ценили»... Да, вот именно, ценили. Раньше. А теперь он никому не нужен. Ноль, пустое место. Но это еще не все самое обидное. Этими словами Ханна напомнила ему, что сама-то она никогда его не любила, не жаждала заполучить его душу. Сиэль был для нее лишь средством подобраться к Алоису, точно так же, как Клод хотел использовать Алоиса, чтобы украсть душу Сиэля. Из всех трех демонов, встреченных им при жизни, Ханна внушила ему наибольшую симпатию. Она напомнила ему мать, он потянулся к ней, но был жестоко обманут.

«Я хочу, чтобы ты понял, что чувствуешь, когда тебе отказывают в любви», — снова прозвучали в голове слова Алоиса. «Дурак, я уже успел почувствовать это, когда был человеком. Благодаря твоей приемной мамочке. Просто тогда я еще не успел насытиться этим по самые гланды».

— Не злись так, Сиэль. Я пришла, чтобы помочь.

— Ты уже мне помогла. Если бы не ты, Себастьян забрал бы мою душу.

— Не вижу, чтобы ты этому радовался.

— Я радуюсь. Так, как радуются демоны.

— Пожалуйста, оставь свой сарказм. Я пришла, чтобы предложить сделку. Контракт – это наш основной способ общения с окружающим, не так ли? Вступив со мной в сделку, вы переедете к нам, будете жить с нами. Среди людей, по их законам. Иными словами – как обыкновенная семья.

— Ты с ума сошла, — пробормотал Сиэль. – Жить с тобой, Клодом и Алоисом под одной крышей? Да это настоящий ад!

— Разве ты сейчас уже не там?

— Мы, демоны, терпеть не можем себе подобных, — вставил Себастьян. – Нам лучше жить среди людей или в одиночестве.

Сиэль угрюмо зыркнул на него. «Так вот в чем дело!»

— Тогда тем более, — сказал он. – Какая нам польза от такой сделки? Да и тебе тоже?

— «Легион имя мне», — тихо процитировала Ханна. – Какая красивая сказка! Мне даже трудно представить себе легион демонов. Есть вещи, которые демоны не умеют – например, работать в команде. Совсем.

«И правда», — подумал Сиэль, снова покосившись на дворецкого. Себастьян никогда не прибегал ни к чьей помощи – даже если ее предлагали. Может быть, оттого и слуги (Бард, Мэйлин, Финни) совсем обленились, живя в его поместье. Себастьян предпочитал делать за них всю работу. Не такими уж они были идиотами: без Себастьяна они отлично работали вместе. А как хорошо они работали на кухне под началом Агни в тот памятный день! Агни был человеком, а Себастьян – нет... А сам Сиэль! Стыдно признать, но он редко когда по настоящему помогал Себастьяну на службе Ее Величеству, висел на шее дворецкого, как кирпич... Хотя задания-то давались ему. Но Себастьян не стал бы ничего делать, не будь Сиэля. Как говорится, вам – желания, нам – исполнение.

— Ты, значит, хочешь научить демонов работать в команде? Начав с самого простого – с семьи?

Ханна кивнула.

— Чтобы создать тот самый легион? Завоевать мир? Небеса? Так ты жаждешь обыкновенной власти? – Сиэль был почти разочарован.

— У меня все это есть. В гораздо более скромных пропорциях, но есть. Я хочу эволюционировать.

— Чего? – Себастьян и Сиэль недоуменно переглянулись.

— Стать чем-то большим, чем демон, — мечтательно произнесла Ханна. Она протянула руку и погладила каменное распятие на надгробии Элизабет. – Если даже то кровожадное божество смогло настолько измениться... то и я смогу.


	7. Mercy

7. Mercy

— Чтобы ты меня понял, Сиэль, мне придется кое-что рассказать о себе. Извини, Себастьян, мы в последнее время стали с тобой близки, но не настолько. Я хочу поговорить с твоим господином наедине.

— Себастьян, оставь нас.

— Да, милорд, — и демон тут же исчез. «Даже не упрямился», — с некоторой обидой подумал Сиэль. – «Не сказал: а вдруг это опасно? А вдруг она хочет тебя обмануть?»

Он повернулся к Ханне и твердо встретил ее взгляд.

— Ну, рассказывай.

— Эта история настолько грустна, что ее не стоит рассказывать на кладбище. В паре кварталов отсюда есть местечко, где можно выпить чашку неплохого чаю.

Чай в забегаловке, куда привезла его Ханна на своей машине, был на самом деле не так уж плох, но, конечно же, не мог сравниться с тем, что готовил Себастьян.

Они выбрали столик в углу, подальше от других, и устроились друг напротив друга. Ханна заказала кофе, а Сиэль – чай, English Breakfast. Было как-раз время завтрака. Посетителей в кафе было довольно много, но никто не обращал на них внимания. Женщина и мальчик казались окружающим матерью и сыном.

Сиэль водил пальцем по краю блюдца и поглядывал на Ханну. Ханна молча пила кофе, не торопясь начинать рассказ. Сиэль дождался, пока ее чашка опустела, и наконец спросил:

— Кто был человек, который пожелал тебе стать демоном?

— Моя мать.

Сиэль едва не поперхнулся чаем. Поставив чашку на стол, он сочувственно посмотрел на Ханну.

— Она ненавидела тебя?

Ханна грустно улыбнулась.

— Что ты. Она любила меня больше жизни. Я думаю, я была единственная, кого она по-настоящему любила. Помню, она говорила мне: «Мужчины, как правило, глупы и тщеславны – ими легко управлять».

Сиэль хмыкнул.

— Значит, ты – яблочко от яблони. А кто был твой отец?

— Он был воином, — Ханна помешала ложечкой в пустом стакане из-под латте. – Его жизнь была нелегкой с самого начала. Он родился от связи городского старейшины с блудницей. Отец взял его в свой дом, но когда дед умер, его законные сыновья выгнали моего отца прочь. Какое-то время отец был разбойником с большой дороги, потом, раскаявшись, раздал награбленное вдовам и нищим, а сам стал охранять караваны и купцов... Зажил честным трудом, короче. Встретил мою мать. Ее звали Фамарь. Она тоже была сиротой. Он женился на ней по любви, что было для тех времен довольно редко...

— Кстати, сколько лет назад это было?

— Я не знаю, когда точно я родилась. Я даже возраст, в котором я умерла, знаю лишь приблизительно.

— Но хотя бы?

— Три с небольшим тысячи лет.

— Это было здесь, в Англии?

— Нет. В древней Палестине. В Ханаане...

По всей Массифе, Галааде и по Земле Ханаанской гремела слава о доблести Иеффая Галаадитянина. Все шесть лет, что он был судьей, израильтяне не только успешно отражали набеги аммонитян, но и впервые смогли их потеснить с пограничных территорий. Города, земледелие и торговля процветали под защитой Иеффая и его армии. Теперь уже никто и не вспоминал, что Иеффай — сын блудницы и бывший разбойник; скорее наоборот, новый судия слыл человеком богобоязненным и праведным. Он был уже в летах, имел жену и единственную дочь – девицу на выданье. Слава о красоте и благочестии дочери Иеффая могла сравниться со славой ее отца. Иеффай не торопился выдать ее замуж, хотя сваты приходили и из Массифы, и из соседних городов. «Господь не дал мне многих потомков, но я не ропщу, ведь он дал мне Ханну, которую я люблю так, как любил бы всех сыновей и дочерей вместе взятых. И пусть она сама выберет время покинуть мой дом вместе с достойным ее мужем». В конце-концов Ханна согласилась выйти за Азарию, молодого воеводу из Манассии. В доме Иеффая уже шли приготовления к свадебному пиру, когда пришло известие, что царь Аммонитский собрал войско и идет войной против городов израильтян, и что войско его настолько велико, что у них не наберется и половины его, даже в бой выступят все мужчины, включая стариков и младенцев.

Свадьбу Ханны пришлось отложить. Зная, что ее возлюбленный отправится защищать их землю вместе с ее отцом, Ханна предложила обвенчаться тут же, без свадебных торжеств, чтобы Азария ушел на войну уже ее мужем. «Но если я погибну, ты сразу из невесты станешь вдовой и будешь вынуждена оплакивать меня», — возразил ей суженый. «Если Господь это допустит, сердце мое будет вечно оплакивать тебя, не важно, кем ты мне был – женихом или мужем». «Нет, Ханна. Я вернусь, и мы дадим наши обеты, не в слезах, а в радости. И за свадьбой последует веселый пир, а не кровавая битва».

Так он и ушел ее женихом. К великому счастью Ханны, оба они, и отец, и Азария, вернулись целыми и невредимыми. Войско Иеффая разбило армию, выставленную против них союзом двадцати аммонитских городов, и аммонитяне смирились пред сынами Израилевыми.

В день, когда ее отец вернулся в Массифу, Ханна, ликуя, первая выбежала за ворота встречать его. Она безмерно радовалась, ведь гонец уже сообщил ей и матери, что отец жив и здоров, и что Азария едет вслед за ним.

Каково же было ее изумление, когда отец, завидев ее у ворот, спрыгнул с коня, заплакал и разорвал на себе одежду.

«Ах, дочь моя! Ты сразила меня; и ты в числе нарушителей покоя моего! Ведь перед сражением я дал обет Господу: если Ты предашь аммонитян в руки мои, то по возвращении моем с миром от аммонитян, что выйдет из ворот дома моего навстречу мне, будет Господу, и вознесу сие на всесожжение».

Ханна горько заплакала, но недаром она славилась среди девушек своим послушанием и честью. Утерев слезы, она сказала отцу: «Ты отверз уста твои пред Господом — и делай со мною то, что произнесли уста твои, когда Господь совершил чрез тебя отмщение врагам твоим аммонитянам... Сделай только вот что: отпусти меня на два месяца; я пойду, взойду на горы и оплачу девство мое с подругами моими».

Отец согласился и отпустил ее. Ханна с подругами и матерью уединилась на два месяца в горах.

По прошествии двух месяцев она возвратилась к отцу, и он совершил над нею обет свой, который дал, и она не познала мужа.

— Все так и было? И никто не попытался спасти тебя?

— Отец спрашивал священников, можно ли заменить жертву. На ягненка, на быка или на другую девушку... например из пленных. Если бы ему разрешили, я думаю, он не пожалел бы целого стада баранов. Но старейшины и священники боялись, что если обет не будет выполнен, народ постигнут ужасные несчастья. И у них были на это причины. Если ты внимательно читал Ветхий Завет, то представляешь, насколько суров был Бог израильтян.

— А твой жених, он разве не был против?

— Честно говоря, когда я попросила отца об отсрочке, я надеялась на Азарию. Я думала, что если он любит меня так сильно, как говорит, то выкрадет меня – в горах это было не так уж трудно. Мы убежим вместе, тогда гнев божий падет только на нас, а не на отца и его народ. Два месяца, что я жила в пещере в горах, я каждый день ожидала его... Когда он пришел, то сказал, что будет помнить обо мне вечно.

Сиэль опустил глаза и уставился в свою чашку.

— Одна я не могла сбежать – в то время женщине было небезопасно пускаться в странствие одной. Да и вход в пещеру днем и ночью стерегли стражники, присланные отцом.

— Значит, твоя жертва была не совсем добровольной, — заметил Сиэль.

— Ну конечно же, — Ханна скривила губы. – Разве молодой девушке, которая почти не знала горестей, легко расстаться с жизнью?

Два месяца Ханна вынуждена была дожидаться смерти. Отец обеспечил ее всем необходимым, так что она ни в чем не знала нужды, верные подруги были с ней, мать приходила из Манассии каждый день, нередко оставаясь на ночь. Ханна часто плакала и молилась, но мать плакала гораздо больше ее. Пожилая женщина похудела, лицо ее осунулось. Ханна стала бояться, что горе сведет ее в могилу раньше, чем она потеряет дочь. Она как могла старалась утешить мать, в глубине души зная, что все бесполезно. Но неожиданно Фамарь собралась с духом, окрепла, перестала плакать. Снова она всю себя посвятила заботе о Ханне, как в те времена, когда та была маленькой девочкой. С мужем своим Иеффаем она почти не разговаривала, но перестала дерзить ему и сыпать проклятиями. Фамарь успокоилась и стала нашептывать Ханне, что та не умрет.

— Я тогда ничего не поняла. Я решила, что мать немного тронулась умом, но не стала с ней спорить. Если бы я увидела печать, я бы обо всем догадалась... Тогда демоны и духи часто ходили среди людей, в них верили так же, как сейчас верят в науку. Демона, с которым моя мать заключила контракт, звали Иштар Паллас.

— Это был демон или демоница?

— Впервые я увидела ее среди пленных аммонитян, приведенных отцом. Израильтяне забирали в рабство в основном женщин. Среди других девушек она не слишком выделялась, не блистала красотой. Я сама лишь потом разглядела ее. У нее была бледная кожа и пепельно-серые волосы. На вид ей было лет 14 — 15. Она была довольно высокой для своего возраста, но невероятно тощей. Глаза ее были серые с желтизной, а рот большой, как у лягушки. У нее были черные ногти, но это не показалась странным, так как все достигшие зрелости аммонитянки красили ногти. Она никому не приглянулась, никто из воинов не попросил ее в наложницы или рабыни. Мать взяла ее служанкой, я сперва думала, что из жалости. Мать называла ее Ашти... Работала она хорошо и оказалась на редкость смышленой. Моя мать всегда была добра и снисходительна к слугам, но на Ашти за малейшую провинность сыпалась брань и тумаки. Я даже как-то заступилась за нее, но мать сказала, что знает, что делает.

— Ну конечно. Мало кто способен быть добр к демону, который вот-вот заберет твою душу.

Маленький Ионас, не дойдя несколько шагов до колодца, выронил пустой бурдюк и застыл на месте от ужаса. Он видел, как их соседка Фамарь, жена Иеффая Галаадитянина, рухнула на землю как подкошенная. Но не это испугало мальчика, а огромная тень совы с горящими красными глазами, неподвижно зависшая над телом. Ионас видел, как крылья совы обвились вокруг бедной Фамарь, а ужасный клюв склонился к шее. Мальчик стоял, не в силах сдвинуться с места, закричать и даже прошептать молитву, хотя сразу понял, что не иначе как злые аммонитяне призвали демоницу Лилит, чтобы она выпила кровь жены Иеффая. Неожиданно тень совы взорвалась облаком перьев, а на ее месте оказалась худая девочка в лохмотьях. Но Ионаса этим было не провести, он видел, что у девочки такие же красные глаза с вертикальными зрачками, как были у совы. Он приготовился позвать на помощь, но девочка вдруг приложила палец к губам и громко шикнула, так что крик застрял в горле пастушка. Слезы ужаса потекли из глаз Ионаса – он подумал, что Лилит сейчас съест и его, но девочка рассмеялась и велела убегать со всех ног.

— Ну, что же ты, беги, пока я добрая!

Ионас не заставил себя долго упрашивать. Ашти развеселилась и сложив руки рупором, крикнула ему в догонку:

— Беги, беги, Ионас, может, мы когда-нибудь еще встретимся!

До нее долетел вопль ужаса пастушка, и она увидела, как мальчик удвоил скорость и скрылся за деревьями. На земле у колодца остались лежать забытый бурдюк и мертвая Фамарь.

Ашти в последний раз склонилась над телом, закрыла ей глаза. Потом взглянула на свою левую руку, перевязанную грязной тряпицей. Размотав ткань, она увидела, что печать на тыльной стороне ладони исчезла. Ашти... нет, Ашторет, Иштар Паллас, была теперь свободна. Ну и сыта, конечно же.

Самое время уйти, но ей было любопытно, чем закончилось жертвоприношение. Да и хотелось узнать, что за демоница получится из Ханны. Взглянув на солнце, Иштар поняла, что самый драматичный момент она безвозвратно упустила. Зато теперь не было причин спешить, и она отправилась в путь пешком, насвистывая себе под нос веселую песенку.

На улицах города паники пока не было, Иштар добралась без приключений до самой стены, которая опоясывала святилище. Тяжелые ворота были заперты, их охраняла стража. У обочины теснилась толпа заплаканных женщин: подруги и родственницы Ханны, которых не пустили в храм. Они пришли, чтобы оплакать ее.

Иштар хитро подмигнула им и собралась было вступить в короткую дискуссию со стражниками о пропуске демона на священную землю (которая, как она заранее знала, закончится смертью всех стражей, кто окажет сопротивление), когда из-за ворот раздался леденящий душу вопль, а вслед за ним еще один, и еще.

— Похоже, все только начинается, — пробормотала Иштар.

Толпа у обочины заволновалась, стражники тоже. Из-за стены доносились крики и беготня, но стена была достаточно высокой, чтобы за нее можно было заглянуть. Воины Иеффая начали спорить между собой, стоит ли открывать ворота, ведь начальник строго— настрого приказал стеречь их, что бы ни случилось. Иеффай сказал, что сам откроет их изнутри, когда все завершится, но судя по всему, что-то явно пошло не так.

Свист и звук падающего тела – окровавленный труп одного из священников перевалился через стену и шлепнулся в пыль к ногам стражей. Женщины завизжали, даже мужчины в ужасе отпрянули. Из развороченной грудной клетки священника выползла и скрылась в кустах черная кобра.

— Я бы на вашем месте открыла ворота, — посоветовала Иштар. – Там ЧП.

Когда стражники наконец решились отпереть засовы, Иштар первая проскочила внутрь. Широкий двор был усеян телами: священники, городские старейшины и воины, мертвые и умирающие. Повсюду ползали черные змеи, жаля людей и пожирая их плоть.

Посередине двора, на возвышении, стоял сложенный из больших камней алтарь. На алтаре лежала большая охапка хвороста, а на ней, свесив босые ноги, сидела Ханна. Она была одета лишь в короткую тунику, волосы девушки украшали три белых розы. Белая туника была порвана и спереди залита кровью, вытекшей из перерезанного горла Ханны. Рана уже затянулась, на смуглой коже девушки не было ни царапинки. Цвета крови были глаза Ханны – горящие глаза демоницы.

Ханна казалась такой красивой, что Иштар испытала острый приступ зависти. «Эта красота была словно специально создана быть запечатленной в вечности. Какие стройные у нее ноги, какая пышная грудь!» Сама Иштар была настолько плоскогруда, что переодевшись в мужскую одежду, успешно выдавала себя за мальчика.

Перепрыгивая через лужи крови и разбросанные по земле мечи и копья, она направилась к алтарю. Она глядела только на Ханну, и не сразу заметила сгорбленную фигуру на ступеньках. Седой, дряхлый старик все еще сжимал в трясущейся руке жертвенный нож, Иштар с трудом признала Иеффая. К ее удивлению, он был жив и невредим. Ханна почему-то пощадила его.

Иштар подошла к Ханне, протянула ей руки и помогла спрыгнуть на землю.

— Кто ты?

— Меня зовут Иштар Паллас. Я исполнила желание твоей матери – и Иеффай совершил над тобою свой обет, и ты осталась жива. Теперь ты долго не умрешь.

Ханна не сразу поняла, что все это значит.

— Моя мать... она мертва?

— Да, — серьезно ответила Иштар. – Я забрала ее душу.

— Ты..., — Ханна протянула руку и коснулась груди Иштар. Девушка не отстранилась.

— Ненавидишь меня? Хочешь убить?

— Я не знаю, — прошептала Ханна. – А где Азария? Он не пришел проститься со мной?

— Азария вчера сел на коня и, стеная, уехал прочь. Его страшило быть свидетелем твоей смерти.

Ханна закрыла лицо руками.

— Мать умерла, Азария уехал... Что мне делать? Мне больше нечего здесь делать...

— Ты можешь сровнять этот город с землей, если это поможет утолить твою боль. Ты имеешь право.

Ханна долго молчала.

— Я не стану, — наконец ответила она. Взглянула на скорчившегося у ее ног отца. – Пусть живут... Пусть он тоже живет, иногда ожидание смерти тяжелее, чем сама смерть. Я дарую им жизнь.

Иштар улыбнулась.

— Да будет так. Твое имя означает «милосердие, милость Божья». Сегодня Бог никого не пощадил, зато на свет появилась демоница с таким именем.

— А где сейчас эта Иштар?

Ханна пожала плечами.

— Почем я знаю. Мы с ней недолго были вместе: вскоре ей наскучила роль моей наставницы, а я все чаще стала вспоминать о том, что она является убийцей моей матери. Мы расстались, едва не подравшись. Я никогда специально не искала с ней встречи. До Рождества Христова я видела ее пару раз – в Египте и в Греции. Последние пару тысяч лет о ней ни слуху ни духу. Возможно, она мертва.

— Может, она уже эволюционировала, — усмехнулся Сиэль.

— Нет, Иштар этого не хотела. Она хотела вновь обрести то, что когда-то потеряла. Единственное, о чем она мечтала – вспомнить, кто и когда сделал ее демоном. И кем она была до этого. Ей казалось, что за этим кроется нечто важное. А по мне, так не все ли равно, из какой пещеры или хижины, от каких неандертальцев плохой демон увел тебя на путь тьмы? Главное, чтобы этот путь в конце озарился светом. Три тысячи лет я сама не знала, чего ищу. Пока не встретила его.

— Я не понимаю... Я знаю эту историю, но не понимаю. Что такого ты увидела в Луке?

— Свое отражение. Демон приходит в мир людей, чтобы отыскать свое отражение, того, кем когда-то он был сам. Все доброе и светлое, чего лишился падший ангел. Демоны не осознают это, но не могут перестать искать. Это называется голод, жажда поглотить душу. И ты уже знаешь, что случается, когда демон находит свою «идеальную душу». Можно сказать, процесс питания и размножения у нас практически одно и то же. Как если бы точимый червем плод мог сам обратится в червяка.

— Фу, — Сиэль поморщился. «Личинка, — вдруг пришло ему в голову. – Когда Себастьян начал воспитывать меня, я стал личинкой демона. А Алоис и Ханна помогли мне пройти стадию куколки. Сейчас я бабочка, и Себастьян тяготится мной. Конечно, ведь бабочки не заботятся о других бабочках». Естественно, от таких сравнений легче не стало. Зато теперь он лучше понимал демонов.

— Кстати, Алоис и Лука... Себастьян говорил, что они обычные дети. Это так?

— Себастьян не смог распознать и меня с Клодом. Когда вторая душа спит внутри человеческого тела, демона невозможно определить. Они станут демонами... когда придет время.

— Я мог бы догадаться – от осины не родятся апельсины, — проворчал Сиэль. — Итак, вместе с ними нас шестеро демонов. Мы собираемся организовать семью.

«Черт, я сам это сказал».

— Да.

— Ты хочешь жить под одной крышей. У каждого должна быть своя комната.

— У нас две свободных спальни.

— Мы уйдем сразу же, если нас что-то не будет устраивать.

— Конечно. Я не смогу вас удержать.

— Вообще-то я считаю, что это довольно глупо. Я взрослый, мне не нужны родители. Так что мамой я тебя называть не буду! Даже не надейся.

— У меня уже есть двое сыновей. Не волнуйся, нелюбимым пасынком ты тоже не будешь. Скажу соседям, что к нам приехали брат мужа и его сын. Можешь звать меня тетей на людях, и то не обязательно.

— Себастьян.

— Да, мой господин.

— Я хочу спросить тебя... Ты согласен жить с Ханной и Клодом?

— Мое желание не имеет значения. Если вы решите переехать к ним, то я отправлюсь за вами.

— Я знаю, — Сиэль насупился. – Но я хочу знать. Что ты об этом думаешь? Мне важно твое мнение.

Себастьян впервые за сто лет посмотрел на него так, как если бы Сиэль снова был человеком. Это длилось всего лишь миг – демон быстро отвел глаза, но Сиэль почувствовал и запомнил. И этого было достаточно.

— Так стоит попробовать или не стоит? – сердито спросил он, не понимая, на кого и почему он сердится.

— Я думаю, стоит, — ответил Себастьян, удивляясь Сиэлю и самому себе.

Сиэль кивнул. Он думал о Себастьяне и Клоде, которые не помнят, откуда они взялись. О притворщике Алоисе, который всегда хотел быть любимым, о печальной Ханне и о той женщине, что превратила в демона собственную дочь. О веселой циничной Иштар, которая мечтала об одном – вновь обрести свою человечность. А была ли она когда-нибудь у нее? Можно ли вновь обрести то, что утрачено? Если все-таки да, то получается, что все на свете заменимо, даже потерянная жизнь и семья...

Он тут же сказал себе, что это не так. Он и сейчас считал, что ничего из потерянного не вернуть. Таков этот мир. Но это не значит, что нельзя приобрести что-то новое.

— Себастьян, сделай мне чаю. Только настоящего, как пьют люди, а не пустую чашку.

— Да, мой господин.


End file.
